


Insanity

by Ragemerize



Series: Luminous & Phantom One-Shot collection [5]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Despair, Lumiphan - Freeform, M/M, Phanlumi - Freeform, Suicide, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/pseuds/Ragemerize
Summary: Luminous can't control his dark side once more.





	Insanity

„I’m so sorry..!“, a troubled voice said, accompanied by sobbing but at the same time mixed with impulsive laughter. Luminous sat on the ground, his fingers entangled with his long hair, pulling with force to catapult his mind back into reality. He was shaking, his body surrounded by dark mist, whirling and coiling itself around his body as if it was doing its best to shield this host from any impact. The air around him was crackling ominously.

Sitting right in front of him was a certain infamous thief, a serious pair of eyes searching for a way out of this. His usual cocky behavior had faded at this point, being replaced by worry and feelings for this normally controlled magician.

„You know that you can do it. You already did it so many times, right?“, he calmly said, his hands pressing on Luminous’ shoulders to suggest him that he wasn’t on his own in this fight. It hurt him to see those mismatching features on Luminous’ face. His red eye being surrounded by a red hue, almost similar to blood. His stoic expression being wiped off and replaced with a sneering smile, the corners of his mouth being pulled up a little bit too high. Yet he was crying and struggling not to take the next step.

„It’s so... strong today... Ugh... It h-urts..!“, Luminous managed out between ragged breathing, gasping for air while his fingers bent even more in an unnatural way. He hunched over. Phantom could clearly see how his widened eyes slowly were about to shut, the shine they used to have faded, as if something sucked his soul out of his body within a few seconds. Phantom could clearly see and feel the pain his partner was going through, this happened quite often recently, all of a sudden Luminous wasn’t able to keep himself under control anymore, it was as if the darkness of the world got channeled right into him but so far they always managed to find a way out of this.

Phantom took one hand away from his partner’s shoulders and gently took a grip of his chin to carefully lift up his face. It looked like Luminous was about to faint, his expression was empty, he just looked so tired and exhausted, maybe even close to dying... „Hey... Don’t get any stupid ideas, you know that Lania is also waiting for you, right? You promised to visit her soon!“ Slowly Phantom pulled the shaking body into an embrace to give him a familiar feeling, something he could reminisce if he would come back to his senses but that opportunity wasn’t given that fast.

Within a fraction of seconds Phantom’s horizon tilted, with a loud thud he hit the ground with his back, Luminous sitting right on top of him. He couldn’t even move his arms fast enough to shield himself from the fierce fingers which put pressure around his throat, digging deep into the sensitive skin to take away some important life fuel. „Lu-- mi..!“ The magician knew too well where to aim, like this Phantom couldn’t even teleport his way out of this situation, he was too close to this monster and it hurt to see.

It always let his heart skip a beat when he had to look into those eyes. Eyes driven by lust for blood, resentment and just pure darkness, rounded up by a distorted smile once more but one thing was different. He didn’t cry. He seemed content about it, as if he lost the last bit of light deep down within his tainted heart.

„I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you through all the pathetic sounds you are making. What did you say again..?“, Luminous teased, digging his fingers even deeper into Phantom’s windpipe, his victim took a grip of his arm to pull it away but he just couldn’t gather enough strength in this position. Due to all the pressure the blonde kept his eyes shut for a moment to collect himself and to figure out a solution, when something wet hit his cheek. Slowly he opened up his eyes again, just to see blood. A lot of blood gushing out of Luminous’ his throat, dripping down onto the gasping thief. In the same moment Phantom’s cane fell to the ground, a weapon which was supposed to harm enemies. Not friends...

„This... insanity will never stop... I want to kill you... So... so- badly..!“, Luminous managed out, it was hard to watch, were they going to die? „I want to kill you..! You understand!?“ He seemed to be torn again, torn between what was right and wrong, fighting for the upper hand in this battle. The grip around Phantom’s throat loosened. There was so much blood everywhere and it wasn’t any blood. It was Luminous’ blood, the blood of his lover...

„I’m insane... End this, please. Don’t rescue me... Or this insanity will never end..!“

His eyes lost their shine again but this time it was beyond repair.


End file.
